


Personal Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Episode Swan Song, supernatural s05e21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative version for Castiel healing Dean in Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite old text, I re-read it and fixed some mistakes, but some might be left, sorry for those.

It all had happened so fast.

One second Castiel was exploding in to thousands of pieces and the next he was whole again. Nothing in between, no heaven, no darkness.

The whole thing seemed so absurd, why would God, or anyone at all, want to bring him back. He wasn't important, he was just a tiny piece in the machine they called universe. A tiny piece that wouldn't even cause a tiny glitch by missing. He was not important.

He took a few slow steps, getting used to the body again. His body. Yes, there was no trace of Jimmy left. It now seemed warm and something he didn't quite understand before, home. It was odd, how he felt more home in this human body, than in his heavenly form. Except for the wings, he missed his wings.

He brushed off his own thoughts, there were more important things to do right now. He walked towards Dean, leaving a step between them, remembering what they had talked about personal space. Dean rose up to look him in the eyes and he felt something move uncomfortably inside him when he saw Dean's damaged face.

''Cas, you're alive?'' Dean's soft voice asked and the small relief could be seen on his face.

''I'm better than that'', Castiel said slowly and with a soft move of hand, Bobby's neck twisted back to it's place.

''He needs rest, resurrection is really wrecking emotionally'', he continued still speaking slowly and only as loud as it was needed for Dean to hear him. It seemed like he was afraid that anything could tear Dean apart.

Slowly Castiel bent down on his knees in front of Dean, who was still in the same position. His hand rose near Deans face and when he was sure Dean wouldn't mind Castiel touching him, he touched Dean's right eyebrow with his thumb. Slowly other fingers and Castiel's palm landed on the side of his face too and slower than it should have, Dean's face started to heal under his hand. The slow healing, was not because of the bad condition of his face, but the strange feeling Castiel had inside. He didn't want to lean away, actually, he wanted to lean forward.

Dean had closed his eyes and he was leaning on to Castiel's touch, looking so peaceful. Under his hand, there was a clean, healed mark formed like a hand, but the healing was not spreading anymore. They both stayed like that, silent and without moving for a moment and then suddenly Dean started to lean forward. It all happened so fast, but so slow at the same time. Dean was so close that Castiel knew he could count the freckles on his face, if the blood didn't hide them. He didn't have to though, he had already counted them countless times. Eventually, after a moment that had felt like eons, but at the same time like nano-seconds, their lips touched.

Castiel had never really understood the need of kissing. He had seen pictures of it and he had felt it in Jimmy's memories, but none of that really described it correctly. It felt like spring rain in the morning, fireworks at fourth of July, the moment right after letting the water in while drowning. It felt like eternal Tuesday afternoon, but better, because this was not someone else's heaven. Even though he didn't have a soul, it felt like he had created a heaven for himself. His own personal heaven.

When they parted, Dean was completely healed.


End file.
